Crossroads of Light and Dark
by Overland Haddock
Summary: "Darkness... it was the first thing I remember... and I scared." Jack a prince of Winter and Light "Lights...it was the first thing I saw... and I was scared." Hiccup a prince of Autumn and Darkness crossroads of fate and destiny! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Crossroads of Light and Dark ~ _

_Chapter 1 ~ Prince of the Moon light ~_

_~ Jack's POV ~ Darkness... that's the first thing I remember. It was dark and it was cold; and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright. It seemed to, chase the darkness away. And when it did. I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known. Still, a part of me wonders if I were well. The moon light. It was soothing. It was gentle. It brought a hint of relief to me. It saved me. It gave me a second chance. ~ I looked behind me. It was dark in the woods which surrounded my risen death bed. Though, I could just make out a boy, hiding in the bushes and thickets. He must have watched me come out and up from the pond. _

_Suddenly, I nearly trip over a stick which was laying on the ice. The stick glows an icy blue as I pick it up. In surprise, I nearly drop it. Yet, as the bottom comes in presence with the ground, frost. Frost splatters onto the already frozen pond. I was confused,'Did I do that?' I thought as I hold my newly found item in my hands. I walk over to a tree and I touch the trunk with my staff. More frost spreads up across the bark. I was excited. Never had this happened. At least, this was the first._

_I run around on the lake under the light of the moon. An expression of Joy and fun upon my face. Frost spreads everywhere I place my staff. And as I try to see my work from the ground, the wind picks me up and holds me by the arms. I smile. I could see much better from up in the sky. The wind suddenly stops and drops me in a tree. From my branch, I look in the distance. I see the light of a burning fire and the lights of windows of village houses. 'There wind,' I thought,'take me to the light of that village.' The next thing I knew, the wind carries me again the source of the lights which I saw from afar. _

_The wind drops me to the ground and I stand up, brushing extra snow off of me. I laugh as I go through the village. Everyone was either, walking around, talking or minding their own business. But everyone was warming themselves by the fire. "Hello," I greeted to the people,"Hello." Yet, no one seemed to notice me. I walked up to a woman,"Good evening ma'am," she didn't notice me either,"ma'am?" A boy was running in my direction,"Oh! Excuse me, can you tell me where-" I stopped in the middle of my question as the boy runs through me. And I gasp in disbelief. "Hello!" I shouted,"Hello?!" Yet, no one heard me. _

_Soon, I decided to leave the village. I couldn't find answers there. I hesitated though. I didn't want to go back into the woods. It scared me, and my fear caused snow to fall. I looked up at the moon and felt a hint of security as I I walked slowly, ever so slowly, back into the darkness of the forest. Though, before I do, I hear the moon tell me very little about myself. ~ My name, is Jack Frost, and I'm the Prince of the Winter and Light. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. That's was all he ever told me. Yet, that was a long. Long. Time ago. ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Crossroads of Light and Dark ~_

_Chapter 2 ~ Prince of the Midnight Darkness ~_

_~ Hiccup's Pov ~ Lights... that's the first thing I saw. It was bright and it was blazing and I was scared. But then, then I saw the darkness. It was so big and it was so consuming. It seemed to, push back the light. And when it did. I wasn't scared anymore. My purpose of who I was and what I was to do. That I had no clue about. Still, I part of me wondered if I was asleep. Dreaming. ~ A man came up to me. He took me into his arms. I looked behind me. A hint of light flashed in my eyes. I ran to the man and buried my face into his long dark cloak. Consuming myself back with the black void of darkness it gave. _

_"No need to fear," Said the man," You were born to be enemies with the light." I looked up at him. We were alone. In the very darkness of the Autumn night. I sat down on the ground and the man knelt in front of me. He formed an image with something he referred to as 'Nightmare sand'. "Who's that?" I questioned. "This is Jack Frost," said the man. "Oh. Is he like me?" I questioned. "No. He's the complete opposite. He's from the side of light." The man explained. I flinched at the word. 'Light'. It was a disgusting word. I hated it. I didn't know who this 'Jack Frost' kid was. But I hated him to. _

_"Who am I?" I questioned. "Your name is Hiccup. Your my apprentice. Your my Prince of Darkness." The man said. I was so confused. Then, the man made another image with his sand. This one was a dragon. Once I touched it, it became mine. 'I have my own nightmare,' I thought as the sandy figure danced around me. I smiled. My smile brought a small smile onto the man's face. _

_Many things I still didn't understand that day. I was a being of darkness. Darkness brought fear and depression and sadness, which made my strength grow. My enemy. Jack Frost. He was a being of light. Light brought security and joy and happiness, which made me sick. For many years I spent my time in silence. Rich silence of the darkness. Yet I always wondered,'Is this very life which I'm living... is it just a mistake? Is it a lie? Was I meant for something else?' ~ My name, is Hiccup, I'm the Prince of Darkness and Autumn. How do I know that? Because the King of Darkness told me so. Yet, that was all he ever told me. And that was a long. Long. Time ago. ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Crossroads of Light and Dark ~ _

_Chapter 3 ~ Years later ~_

_~ Jack's Pov ~ It's been 330 since I became Jack Frost and something seems strangely odd to me. I know who I am and why I became Jack Frost. Yet, something seems, out of place. I guess I have to go over my memories again ~ _

**_"Jack,I'm scared!" Said my younger sister Emma. I promised her I'd take her ice skating today. I told her to be careful and to stay on the edge until I was ready. Then we started to walk slowly unto the ice. Then I turned around and heard a CRACK! The ice was breaking under my sister's feet. "It's ok, it's ok. Don't look down just, look at me." I said to her. Trying to give her reassurance that everything was gonna be alright. "Jack, I'm scared," she said again. I saw fear in her eyes. Darkness in her eyes. She was scared. I had to help her. "I know. I know. But, your gonna be alright. Your not gonna fall in. Um, we're gonna have a little fun instead." I said to her giving her a weak smile. Yet, I still smiled. "No, we're not!" She cried. Tears coming down her face slowly." Would I trick you?" I questioned a little boldly. "Yes!" She cried,"You always play tricks!" I chuckled as I said to her,"Alright, well n-not this time. I promise, I promise your gonna be," I stopped for a second as I saw her tears,"your gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." I heard a small gasp leave her mouth. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday." I saw a smile growing on her face." It as easy as," I continued," One. Woah! Two. Three." I bent down to pick up my staff,"All right. Now it's your turn." Emma starts to move as I count her steps,"One." A gasp leaves her mouth as she looks down at her feet. "That's it. That it." I said,"Two. Three," I reached over and yanked her to the other side. Taking her place. She looked at the ground. The ice was smooth. We laughed. That was easier then expected. But then, the ice broke under MY feet, and I fell. I fell into the ice. "Woah!" I said as I fell. "Jack!" Emma said as I disappeared from her view. _**

**_I then felt myself sinking. Deeper and deeper into the darkness of the lake. The light disappearing from my view. Everything went dark. It went cold. And I went numb. I must have spent at least a week under the ice. Because, I didn't remember a thing! That includes my own reflection. And I only remembered one thing which surrounded me. Darkness. A week I must of spent in the cold. In the darkness. Breathless. Numbed. And pale. Because the light was the only thing that gave me relief and security as the moon lifted me from the darkness into the light. I wanted to stay in the light. Stay that way forever. Yet my intention of that faded away as I nearly tripped over my staff which I didn't remember. ~ _**

_I spent many, many years alone. Yet, now, this day 330 years later, something seems to out of the ordinary. As if the other guardians aren't telling me something. I mean, I have what I've always wanted, that was to be seen. Yet, as one generation of kids goes. Another comes with no hint of belief and I have to be sure that Pitch doesn't feel that, cause if he did. Well, that would mean the end of us. The end of the Guardians. The end of me. ~ End of Pov ~_

_~ Hiccup's Pov ~ It's been 330 years. Till this day, I've stayed in the dark. Away from the light. Though, I've been having dreams. Dreams about a boy with such a familiar face I some times think that. That it's all true. That's it's all reality. Yet, every time I open my eyes, I see pure blackness. And some times I feel sad, knowing that the image of my head was just what I said. It was just a dream. _

_Pitch has taken me many times out into the world to watch him bring fear to other kids. And it was amusing. I just wish, that he would let me go out on my own. Scare kids on my own terms. My own way. I've asked him so many times and every time he gave me his denial on the idea. I'm 315. I can take care of myself. Not according to him. It's like, he thinks I'm that helpless newly born boy of darkness he found 300 years ago in the very darkness of a Norwegian forest. I'm fine on my own! Yet, he doesn't believe that and I just have to respect him and follow upon his decision. But once. Just once. I'd LOVE to eventually get out of here and feel the cold air on my cheeks. Just once, I'd appreciate a chance to breath. ~ End of Pov ~_

Jack and Hiccup were two VERY different boys. From two VERY different sides. They even look at life through two VERY different points of view. What was the one thing they shared though? What was the ONE thing they both had in common? That was, to find what's missing in their lives and fix it. To find that hole and make it full again. Yet, how were they supposed to do it? Through a very special night of colorful dresses and ravishing suits. Though, a ball. Though, the spirits Autumnal Dance. ~


	4. Chapter 4

_Crossroads of Light and Dark ~_

_Chapter 4 ~ Behind the scenes ~_

_Jack: Hey! Overland Haddock!_

_Me: Sup Jack. You need something?_

_Jack: Why is Sandy not in the next Chapter?_

_Me: *looks at Cast* We've got... You, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, North, Tooth, Pitch, Manny, & Bunnymund._

_Jack: What about others?_

_Me: Right! We have... your Wolf, Hiccup's Nightmare, Rapunzel's Chameleon, and Merida's Nightmare. We also have Saloner making her grand appearance._

_Jack: Who's Saloner?_

_Me: The Sun, and Rapunzel's mom... just like Manny is the moon and is your dad in the story. _

_Jack: What other stuff are you putting in the story?_

_Me: I'm gonna put Rapunzel's and Merida's Pov's in the story a~nd, I think I'm gonna have Meripunzel involved..._

_Jack: Meripunzel?_

_Me: *rolls eyes* y'know what HiJack is right?_

_Jack: Yeah..._

_Me: Meripunzel is Merida × Rapunzel...got it?_

_Jack: Yeah._

_Intercom ~ "Will Jack Frost please come to set 5 for Chapter 5 rehearsal, Will Jack Frost please come to set 5 for chapter 5 rehearsal!"_

_Jack: So why is Sandy not in the next chapter?_

_Me: Because, I already have him set for chapter 6..._

_Jack: Okay. *leaves*_

_Hiccup: Hey Overland Haddock._

_Me: Hey Hiccup. How was your talking role with Rapunzel?_

_Hiccup: It was good. We may need more refreshment for the next chapter though._

_Me: PASCAL! SERIM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO TO NOT EAT THE REFRESHMENTS?! *goes to the set*_

_Hiccup: *chuckles* *turns to the readers* Expect the next chapter to be filled with mystery and laughs..._

_Intercom ~ "Will Hiccup please come to set 5! Will Hiccup please come to set 5!"_

_Hiccup: Happy reading readers! *leaves*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Crossroads of Light and Dark ~_

_Chapter 5 ~ Autumn Ball ~_

**_~ Hiccup's POV ~ _**_I didn't want to go. I honestly could've cared less about a stupid spirit ball. Yet, Pitch's told me I had to. The reason is because it's one of the four only days where three other kids and I are respected. SO, I'm stuck here until Pitch comes and tells me we can return to the lair. It's not all bad. There are the three others here. They actually look fine this king of evening. There are two girls. One, with sun golden hair, (which I swear is 70ft. long.) two sun whips slipped in a weapon holder on her back, and a green chameleon. All I knew about this girl was that she was the Princess of Spring and Light. Also that, by the looks of it, she was the daughter of Solaner. The sun. The other I know. Her fire red curls are easy to spot from a mile away. And her pet nightmare bear Mor'du isn't that hard to spot either. It's Merida. She's a being of darkness like me, though she's independent. She had her Summer bow around her left shoulder. Which made sense, I mean, she IS the Princess of Summer and Darkness. _

_There's also a boy. I know him. We met fourteen years ago. I was only 301 and I was still getting used to my powers and abilities. The boy's white hair made me sick. He was a being of light. He was kneeling down giving his Winter Wolf a drink of the punch and I saw the man of the moon talking to him. The boy was Jack Frost. The Prince of Winter and Light. My opposite. My enemy._

_Tonight, the rules that the three other kids and I had and were expected to follow didn't apply. I could go talk to Jack. I could ask the golden girl to dance. I could even pull a prank on Bunnymund (given to my personality, I'm NOT gonna do that. I'm not as much as a risk taker then Jack. Though the idea was open for a go). I look to my left and see the golden haired girl's back turned. I slowly walk closer to her and noticed that she was talking to someone. _

_"I know. I know mom. I need to go to Sundown Station and take the train home. Again." She said, She was actually on the phone with her mother,"I know. Be home before Moon Rise. I get it. You don't need to worry about me all the time. Oh, right. Like that's gonna happen. Yeah, Yeah. I love you to. Bye." She hung up her phone and turned to face me. She smiled. "Hi," I said, returning her smile with a small one of my own. "Hey, um. Your Hiccup right?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. "Yes," I replied. She giggled,"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rapunzel," she said, her green eyes big and bright. They gave me a chill of...comfort? Was that comfort that went down my spine? I couldn't tell. "Um. your friends with Merida right?" She questioned, a small blush growing onto her cheeks. I nodded. "Could, you go ask her something for me?" She questioned, the blush growing and her gave dropping.  
_

_"Um. sure, what do you need me to ask her?" I said, my head looking in Merida's direction. "Can you ask her is she remembers me? We met before. I just wanted to be sure," Rapunzel said in a whisper. I nodded once more and went over to Merida. As I left though, I saw her starting to talk to her chameleon. It was like she understood what he was saying with all his squeaking. Yet, it reminded me about how I usually talk to Toothless. Though, Toothless normally complains that we can't go out and go flying. Pitch's rule. Not mine.  
_

_I walk up to Merida. As I come closer, Mor'du starts growling at me. "Easy Mor'du," Merida said with her back turned. She took a sip of her punch, then turned to me. She smiled. Though, i can read through her smiles. This one read,'I'd rather be burning your Autumn leaves with my arrows then be here at this shit of a party'. I chuckled and shook my head,"Alright spit it out," I said. Merida took a breath and said,"I rather be burnin' your Autumn leaves with my arrows, Then be at this shit of a party," I smiled. ME: 1; MERIDA'S THOUGHTS: 0.  
_

_I looked around. Jack was no where in sight. Merida took notice in this. "Lookin' for ol' Frostie?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips."What? no. I mean- NO!" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Merida smirked. I gave her a look which said,'Oh! Grow up!' She chuckled as she lightly hugged me. "He went outside with Serim about five minutes ago. Ye might be able to catch him." I nodded and walked to the entrance to go outside. Yet, Pitch got in my way. "Where are you going Hiccup?" He questioned. I swallowed a lump in my throat,"Outside. It's getting to hot in here and I need some air. I promise, I won't be gone long, and I've got Toothless with me so I'm perfectly safe," I said, the first part my eyes didn't meet his. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder,"Alright," He said,"Just this once. And I expect not even a scratch on you." He then walked away. I had forgotten that tonight, I got what ever I wanted. Yet, like a dream, it was only this once. Till Winter of course.  
_

_The breeze felt nice on my face as I walked outside. I looked around. I couldn't find Jack anywhere; where could he have gone? ~ **End of POV. ~**_

_**~ Jack's POV ~ **Everything was going as I hoped. I talked to Rapunzel. Talked to Merida. I even froze Easter Kangaroo's ears together. Man, this night couldn't get any better. That. Is. A. Lie actually. Oh, Mother nature I'm going Harry Potter Mode now! Never should have asked North if I could watch those movies with Tooth! Anyway, there's one person I wanted to talk to for some time now. And who is that person you may ask? Hiccup. That's right. I Jack Frost, a demon of the light and a cursed being of Winter, want to talk to the Prince of Darkness and Autumn. My opposite. My enemy. Actually, he's not my enemy tonight, but the others always told me to keep a sharp look out.  
_

_Serim starts growling as we hear footsteps from the sidewalk. I looked down and smiled. It was Hiccup. He looked around, it was as if he was looking for someone. Then it hit me.'He's looking for me', i thought as a small tear streaks my cheeks with light frost. I jump down from the roof and Serim follows. I must have startled Hiccup, because he jumped as he turned around. There was a moment of silence as I stayed still in my position. I was kneeling. One hand on my knee. the other on my staff which I stood right up. "You've got some nerve sneaking up on me like that," Hiccup said as I saw a face of disapproval. As if I could've down better. "Well," I said standing up,"You've got some nerve to come out here. I thought that Pitch would've kept you inside." Hiccup gave me a frown. I forgot that this was one of the nights that Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and I were allowed to do whatever we wanted. "I'm sorry," I said,"That was rather rude of me." Hiccup smiled. I took that as acceptance of my apologies.  
_

_I looked to Hiccup's left. A gigantic nightmare stared down on me. It snarled. "Toothless," Hiccup said not looking at the enormous Dragon-like nightmare,"Enough." The mist purred as it got smaller and swirled around Hiccup's neck. I was amazed. Serim wasn't even that tamed. She sometimes would go do her own__ thing, if you get what I mean. Hiccup looked at me. His eyes. Oh Mother Nature, HIS EYES! Were they always this amber emerald green? Wait. WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING SO OVERWHELMED OVER EYES?! ESPECIALLY HICCUP'S?! I look away from him as a blush crawls over my face. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! I looked at my watch. North made it for me. he said it was how humans kept track of time. **6: 48** it read. Manny would be leaving to go back home in about 12 minuets. Which is fine. I mean, I know my way back.  
_

_Hiccup cleared his throat as if he was gonna say something, but I guess I beat him to it. "I've been having these weird dreams," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Me to," Hiccup said, his smile changing to another frown. I mentally slapped myself. I then heard Serim barking and looked, Rapunzel was leaving. "See ya later Punzie!" I said getting her attention. Rapunzel looked at me and smiled, waving me goodbye. I chuckled to myself as I turned to face Hiccup. One problem, when I turned, He was gone. I groaned to myself as I walked and pounded my fist against the wall. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! Serim whimpering for me to calm down. I couldn't though. So many things pounced in my head that moment. So many questions. Though my heart seemed to stop as I thought of the one thing I was determined to do,'Where ever you are Hiccup. I will find you. I will always find you.' **~ End of POV ~**_

* * *

_ Jack didn't see Hiccup for the rest of the night. It made him feel a bit sick. It didn't help that North and Tooth and even Bunnymund asked him if he was alright and if he needed to talk about it. Serim seemed the most upset that her master was upset and didn't want to talk about, even to her. And it seemed to make things worse. Because Jack. Started to think more about the mysterious Prince of Darkness and Autumn. Even though they were from different sides, Jack was determined to find Hiccup and get the answers he deserved. ~  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes ~ Me: Okay! That's a wrap! **

**Rapunzel: Phew! I thought that went pretty well. Merida: Me to! **

**Jack: Hey, Overland Haddock? Me: yeah Jack? **

**Jack: I was wondering... Do You mention Hiccup in the Next chapter? **

**Me: Yeah. That's why the Next chapter is called 'A rebellious Heart'.**

**Jack: cool! I gotta go get ready for the next chapter, see ya! *leaves***

**Hiccup: Hey Readers! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz Review your requests on what you expect in the next chapter and your regards of this chapter and we'll see you lovely people l8ter! *leaves to get ready for the next chapter***


	6. Chapter 6

_Crossroads of Light and Dark ~_

_Chapter 6 ~ Dreams are a powerful source ~_

* * *

**_Author's Note ~ Me: Okay everyone! We're on in five! *calls to the stage crew* SOMEONE INTERCOM HICCUP AND JACK AND TELL THEM TO BE HERE IN TWO MINS! _**

**_Intercom: "Will Hiccup and Jack come to the set. Will Hiccup and Jack come to the set."_**

**_Jack and Hiccup: We're here!_**

**_Jack: Hey Overland Haddock? why did you change the Chapter title?_**

**_Me: I'll explain later. In Five. Four. Three. Two... Action!_**

* * *

_Jack looked out the window of North's Workshop. It had been three days and he was still confused. 'Oh Hiccup,' He thought as he placed his head gently against the window,'No matter what. I promise you, I will find you.' Jack felt a small tap on his foot and looked, Sandy smiled at him. Jack sighed as he sat up and Sandy sat next to him. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong Sandy," Jack said as he gave Sandy a sad look. Sandy gave him a look that said,'Nightmares?' _

_Jack nodded. He really didn't want to tell Sandy about his dreams. Though, that was practically impossible, because he was talking to the guardian of Dreams. If only he was talking to Tooth. Yet, his dad always said,'Keep trust to those who keep it.'_

_Jack sighed as he started going over the image that keeps tormenting his head every night._

**_~ Jack's POV of his nightmare ~_**

**_I was in a house. And I'm walking down a long corridor. It was silent. It was dark. And the hallway was very narrow. I hear a faint voice. Singing a familiar song. "Don't talk," it sang,"to strangers. And don't walk into danger. Oh In the strangest dreams, walking by your side. It is the whole you imposed upon your life. When your out loneliness crawls up from the ground. It's what you feel but can't articulate out loud. Oh you go to sleep on your own and you, wake each day with your thoughts, and it scares you being alone. It's the last resort. All you want is someone to whom you can cling. Your mother warned of strangers and the dangers they may bring. Your dreams and memories are blurring into one. The scene which holds the waking world will slowly come undone. You'll come undone. Oh you go to sleep on your own and you wake each day with your thoughts and it scares you being alone. It's the last resort." And it keeps singing. I follow the voice to a room. I enter and I have these eyes. Amber eyes of shadows, staring down at me like they wanted to posses me. I tense on how cold the room was. It was colder then what I was used to.  
_**

**_I look ahead. Amber. Golden amber hazel eyes staring right at me. Then, I feel warmth. Warm, tender, thin lips are against my own Cold, chapped, thick ones. I open my eyes and the dark, pure black room gets brighter. Almost gray. In front of me is the very base of a throne... of a Prince. I look up. A smirk was placed on the boy who sat easily in the chair. His auburn brunette hair just merely reaching past his left eye. His eyes. Staring down at me with the color of a golden amber hazel green. A soothing color. Though, it gave me a burning feeling.  
_**

**_The burning heats up and my eyes start watering. I start crying; begging the boy to stop whatever he was doing. I scream. Though, he didn't seem to care. "Please!" I cried,"Please stop it! Please!" The boy's smirk only grew. My vision gets blurry. My energy grows lacking. My breathing grows shallow as I faint and the last things I hear is the mocking laughter of the shadows which surrounded us. I was alone. In my head. Consulting with myself on what to do next. It seemed I couldn't trust anyone. I was by myself. On my own. I could just curl up and allow my soul to die like my life and everything I've done meant nothing._**

_**That's how I felt. Like I was nothing. Like I could just... Turn into dust and just. Wither away. No. I couldn't do that. Not when people needed my help. When HE needed my help. I had to wake up. I just had to. **_

_**The next thing I knew I was woken and I was in a different room. I move my arms. They hurt, and something metal is tight around them. I was chained to a post. I was in the middle of the room. I was alone. Until I heard footsteps enter the room. My eyes shot open as something tightens around my neck, yet it releases immediately. I stare. The boy was standing at a table. "Your probably wondering," He said,"Why and where exactly your here. I'll give you the short answer. Your at my palace. Also, I need your soul to complete my shadow army." I jerk my head from the grasp of his hand and I scoffed. "You'll have to kill me first," I said. "Oh. That won't be necessary," The boy said with a smirk as he takes off his shirt and uses his powers to change the room setting. A gasp leaves my mouth as I look behind me. My hands were chained to the bed. At least, that's what I thought we were on.**_

_**I feel a wave of heat over my chest. The boy sighs as he places his ear to where my heart was. I tense up as he places his hand along the side of my thighs. The boy looked at me and licked his lips. It was as if he was like a perverted homosexual at a bar during happy hour. He then pushed up and shoved his tongue down my throat. I couldn't stop this. My hands were chained behind my back and against a fucking bed. This was like a game. A cruel game of prey and predator. A moan leaves my mouth. 'Fuck!' I thought,'I want this! More. MORE!' I turned out to be desperate. I was losing this game. I allowed myself to lose.  
**_

_**The boy leaves my mouth, also leaving his saliva to drip down my chin. "You wanna continue?" He questioned. I was panting. Wanting those lips and that damn snaked tongue of the boy back. I wanted the sense of bliss within my mouth. I wanted to have him. I wanted to be swallowed in. "Please," I moaned. "Please?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "Please. swallow me in." I breathed. The boy smiled. His fanged teeth mocking me. I was done. I could've just let him kiss me till I got dizzy. Yet, my torture wasn't done. The boy looked at his hand for a moment then he slowly slipped his fingers into my mouth, and told me to take my time though I didn't want to. I felt the spiked clawed fingers against my tongue. My saliva making them moist and slippery."Now. Don't be stubborn and maybe this won't hurt." Said the boy slipping his fingers deeper into my mouth. My cue to moan in remorse.  
**_

_**I was the victim of this play. Yet, did I fight back? No. Well, Only if I was told to. The boy chuckled. Was this amusing to him? To watch me get tortured upon his own terms? Yes. He clutched my tongue and pulled. "Ah-AH!" I screamed. The boy then whisked his mouth onto mine. Pulling his hand out fast and painful. I could taste the drops of my own blood going down my throat. I felt the boy's still wet fingers going down my torso and chest. Circling my nipples. One hand scraping my back slowly and the other, placing tiny saliva spots on my top waist line.  
**_

_**My lower waist line was still a mystery towards the boy's concern. Though, I THOUGHT that it would stay that way and that my torture would be over, before I knew it. I. Was. Wrong. I couldn't breath. Everything was just to much. I wanted this to stop. Alas, I wasn't in control of the rules towards this torture like game. Just when I think things could get worst, the boy leans in to my ear. "I'm going to kill you Jack Frost. I'm gonna drain your soul and use it as my top prized shadow. And then, I'm take your body and I'm gonna throw it away. Because it's nothing but a waste to me." He says, just as my eyes go black and I hear screeches, wails and screams of ALL the innocent lives this monster had been able to posses. Then, I wake up. I'm in the same place I started. I'm in my room. Wondering what and why the image happened.  
**_

_ After telling Sandy what happens in the dream, He makes an image above his head with his sand of two kids. One like me and the other like Hiccup. He asks me if I like Hiccup as in relationship terms. I nod and Sandy chuckles silently as he manages to tell me through his dream sand that,'Dreams are a powerful source and that we need to learn how to accept them in order to control them.' ~  
_

* * *

_ **Author's Note's ~ Me: *dramatic nose bleed* That's a wrap people! Let's take a lunch break and I'll be back in about 30 minuets. *goes to the bathroom to deal with bloody nose***_

_**Jack: Phew! Well, that's over and done with!**_

_**Hiccup: I know right!**_

_**Jack: I can't believe that You would suck out my soul, just to make me a nightmare.**_

_**Hiccup: Well, that's how it is in the story.**_

_**Jack: I know. Well, I'm gonna go meet up with Rapunzel and Merida in the studio cafeteria. Come on down when your ready. *leaves* **_

_**Hiccup: *turns to reader* Thx for reading this Chapter! Hope you enjoyed and hopfully that it wasn't to 'overrated' for you lovely people. We all work very hard on these. So, please, if you want you can review on your regards and requests on this chapter and the next. See ya! *leaves to catch up to the others* **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Crossroads of Light and Dark ~_

_Chapter 7 ~ On My Own? ~_

* * *

_**Hiccup's POV ~ I'm breaking down gonna start from scratch. I'm shaking off like a child's exescetch. My lips, are saying goodbye. My eyes, are finally dry. I'm not the way that I used to be. I took the record of the page. You killed me, but I survived. Now, I'm coming alive. Oh! Never be that boy again. No o-oh! Oh! Never be that boy again. No o-oh! My innocence is growing thin, but my heart is growing strong. So call me! Call me! Call Me! Mr. Moving on! ~ I broke the past that surrounded me. I ain't the way you remember me. I was such a good boy, so fragile but I know more. I jumped the fence to the other side. my life was electrified. Now, I'm not afraid, It's Independence day! Oh! Never be that boy again! No o-oh! Oh! Never be that boy again! No o-oh! My innocence is growing thin, but my heart is growing strong. So call me! Call me! Call me! Mr. Moving on! Everything is changing and I'm never going back to the way it was! I'm finally who I am and Who I am from here on out is gonna be enough! ~ Oh, never be that boy again. No o-oh. OH! Never be that boy again! My innocence is growing thin, but my heart is growing strong! So call me! Call me! Call me! Mr. Moving on! ~ I'm Moving on! ~  
**_

_**I can't believe I did it. I got away from Pitch. I'm on my own! I've never felt so free! IT'S AMAZING! Now, what should I do first? ~End of POV~**_

* * *

_Hiccup had never been out on his own. This was all very new to him. Very new. He's mind filled with so many ideas and thoughts! It was incredible! He went to the beach and picked up as much sand as his small red dream sand pouch could carry. Hiccup then returned to the forest. He had the strangest feeling that someone was watching him but he shrugged it off. No one could take him anymore. He was on his own, and it was better then he dreamed!  
_

_Hiccup took out a bit of his new nightmare sand. He closed his eyes tight then blew on the sand. At an instant, an image took form. It was an image of a girl. Hiccup smiled as he ran around the figure. Soon, the image came to life and Hiccup couldn't have been prouder. He did it. He made his own nightmare. The figure gasped in sharply. Coughing a little. "Who are you?" questioned the image. Hiccup smiled,"My name's Hiccup, I'm the Prince of Darkness and Autumn." The image looked at herself. "Who am I?" She questioned. "Your name is Astrid, Your gonna help me get through on my own," Hiccup replied. _

_Everything was Amazing! It was everything he dreamed of! Only one thing that could make it better. And that was stopping by a certain being of Light's house and play hypocrisy._

* * *

_**Jack's POV ~ Man, I hate being grounded. I don't even know what I did wrong this time. Wow. That's a shocker. I'm not even allowed to go to North's. EVEN NORTH KNOWS I'M GROUNDED. I WOULD BE BETTER AT HIS WORKSHOP THEN HERE AT HOME! Anyway, I haven't seen Hiccup since the ball. I wonder what he's up to? I mean, besides sitting in that lair Him and Pitch call home. I think I should go find him, see if he's okay. I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling that someone is watching and listening to my thoughts. ~ End of POV ~ ** _

_Jack had to find Hiccup. He didn't care that they were from different points of life. He needed to be beside Hiccup. There was a light knock at his bedroom door. He opened it and smiled. It was his best friend Claire. (Rapunzel was his other best friend. Though, that's another story) Claire was different from him and the others. Instead of choosing between Light or Dark she choose both and has been highly respected ever since. They nicknamed her 'The hybrid souled spirit' because she has a soul of darkness and a soul of light. She was a secret to everyone, until Jack found her in the woods about 25 years ago and the two have been friends ever since.  
_

_"Hey Claire, What's up?" Jack questioned as he let her into his room and closed the door. "I just overheard that a certain someone got away from Pitch and Is on his way here." Claire replied scratching Serim behind the ear."Who?" Jack questioned as he set up a chess board. It was their favorite game to play whenever Claire came to visit. "Hiccup," Claire replied with a smirk. Jack dropped the plastic chess pieces and the board as soon as she said that. 'Hiccup. Is on his own. He's on his way here?' Jack thought as he picked up the chess set. Claire sighed,"You've been like this for days. What's up?" Jack placed their game on the table. "I believe you know the reason Claire," He replied. Of course Claire knew everything. She was the tops when it came to any news and/or gossip.  
_

_"You have feelings for Him. Don't you?" Claire questioned. Jack sighed,"I don't know what to do Claire. It's been a month since our last encounter at the ball. And I-I'm so confused on what's going on! Help Me. Please!" Jack was at the point where he would do anything for at least a speck of help. Claire smiled. She knew EXACTLY what to do. She always did. "Alright Frost. I'll help you with your little problem. But, you have to do exactly what I say and you have to do it right. Understand?" Jack nodded. Things were about to get interesting._

* * *

_ Hiccup got to Jack's in no time and decided to play it fake. "You shouldn't do that," Astrid said as if she knew what was best,"Just tell him that Pitch is after you. That way it will throw off his intentions." Hiccup nodded and knocked on the door. He waited about ten minuets till someone opened it. It was Jack. "Hiccup," he said,"What a pleasant surprise. Come on in." Hiccup nodded as he entered Jack's house. Being a Prince of Light must've had it's perks. The two walked up to Jack's room and Hiccup sat in an armchair near Jack's bed.  
_

_"Hiccup, we need to talk," Jack said as he sat on his bed. Hiccup raised an eyebrow,"Okay." "You about Claire Seton right?" Jack questioned. Hiccup nodded as Claire came into the room. "Well," Jack explained,"She told me she overheard that you left Pitch. Is that right?" Hiccup stared. His gaze down on his lap. '_They're onto us Astrid,' _Hiccup said to her through his head._ 'I know,' _She replied_. 'What do I do?' _He questioned._ '*Sigh* Tell Him the truth,'_ She_ _replied._ 'You know I can't do that,' _Hiccup said sternly._ 'It's the only way he'll understand Hiccup. Trust me,' _Astrid said calmly. _

_Hiccup then nodded answering Jack's question."What exactly happened?" Jack questioned. Hiccup couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe that he was about to tell his enemy what happened between him and Pitch.  
_

* * *

**_ ~ Hiccup's Story ~_  
**

**This happened right after Pitch and I left the Man in the Moon's castle the night of the Autumnal Ball. Pitch thought that I was hiding something when we returned cause of the smile I had on my face. "What's with the smile Hiccup?" He questioned as we arrived to the lair. "Nothing," I replied simply. Though, I had been thinking about the reason the whole night. I was thinking about Jack and about our little encounter that night. I stopped as Pitch said,"Your lying." I turned,"I would never lie to you and You know that." "Then why are you lying to me now?" Pitch questioned. "I-I told you," I said, my voice shaking,"It's nothing." I started walking to my room, though Pitch grabbed me by the arm. "LET ME GO!" I shouted as Pitch turned me around.**

**"Not until you tell me why your thinking about Jack Frost," He said. I stopped trying to move out of his grasp. He caught me. There was a moment of silence as Pitch stared at me. The only thing I could hear was the loud beating of my heart. _Thump-Thump. _It was beating so hard. _Thump-Thump. _Beating so loud I was sure Pitch could hear. _Thump-Thump-Thump._ "Answer me Hiccup," Pitch said as the beating of my heart got faster. 'No,' I thought,'I don't have to tell you anything. Your nothing but a damned bastard who want's me to do your dirty work for you.' At least Pitch couldn't hear my thoughts. "No!" I said as I try to yank out of his grasp. He tightened his grasp and I felt my hand start to go purple,"What?" "I don't have to tell you anything!" I said as I try to free my hand. Pitch pulled me close to him. His ghostly black hand brushing my hair. "My, My," He said,"I forgotten how soothing the color of your eyes are. To bad that your eyes won't stay that way for long." Pitch then shoved his hand into my chest and yanked it out holding something.  
**

**It was my heart.**

**"What are you gonna do with my heart?" I questioned from the ground. Pitch squeezed it a little and I grunted. "I'm gonna keep it," He said,"For as long as I have your heart. I can control you. And If you ever EVER disobey me again or try to run away, all I have to do, Is squeeze." He squeezes my heart again and I scream through the pain. That was the reason I couldn't do anything for the past month. It was hard because Pitch always kept a close watch on me and my heart. Until today.  
**

**I was able to sneak out through my bedroom window and ran for the woods. I didn't look back. All I knew was that If I was able to make it to the forest, Pitch wouldn't care if I lived or died. Though something bothered me. It was the fact that Pitch still had my heart. I didn't care at that moment in time. I was out. I was in the cold breeze and it felt wonderful! Though, I would never truly be on my own as long as Pitch still had control over me. As long as he still had my heart. ~  
**

* * *

_ Jack shuddered at the thought. "I need your help to get it back," Hiccup said as his gaze lifted to Jack and Claire,"Please. Help me get my heart back." Jack and Claire shared a look then nodded. Hiccup sighed with relief. "Do I meet you and Claire back here tomorrow so we can plan out our strategy?" Hiccup questioned as he was about to leave. Jack nodded,"Yeah, be back same time tomorrow and we'll get started." Hiccup nodded then walked back to the forest. Jack sighed as he closed the door. Claire walked up to him,"Your an Idiot," She said. Jack groaned realizing that he was supposed to tell Hiccup that he liked him. Well that could wait, because starting tomorrow. He was to steal back Hiccup's heart from the Nightmare King. Only after, would Hiccup truly be on his own. ~  
_


End file.
